


retained

by Meatball42



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Marta’s mother was on the phone in the kitchen. Marta could just hear her from the second floor study, her quick chatter and her laughter when she was excited.It made the huge house feel less empty.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera & Harlan Thrombey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	retained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



> 'Marta settling in to her house,' sort of became Marta taking ownership of the house and the memories in it. I hope this works for you, frausorge!

Marta’s mother was on the phone in the kitchen. Marta could just hear her from the second floor study, her quick chatter and her laughter when she was excited.

It made the huge house feel less empty. 

Marta sat in her usual chair. Harlan’s chair had his blanket on it, the one she brought to drape over his lap when he complained about drafts. Marta had never found the house drafty, solidly built as it was. But Harlan liked to make her fetch things—not unkindly, but for something to do, something to say when their easy silence had stretched out too long.

The pipe Harlan chewed on as he wrote was still there, too, and some non-fiction texts he’d consulted the day before he died. Marta hadn’t been able to touch them. She bit her lip staring at them, feeling tears well in her eyes.

Harlan wouldn’t like that kind of display. Out with the old junk, he’d say. 

Marta picked up the books and reshelved them. She picked up the blanket and brought it to the laundry room.

The pipe, she left in its spot. This was her house now, and she could keep whatever junk she liked.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] retained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438325) by [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood)




End file.
